Individuals access and control information in electronic devices on a regular basis. Such information includes data that is of such a personal nature that individuals typically do not want this personal data easily accessible by unauthorized individuals or systems. Generally, such personal data can be managed in a secure manner. Improvements to the management of personal data can increase the protection of the personal data to enhance the security these electronic devices for individual users.